O melhor amigo do Cão
by Suzuki Kaori
Summary: [oneshot][RxR] As vezes... Tudo o que eles querem na verdade é atenção, e para isso não medem esforços...


**Beta's: **Samara e Kao (obrigada o dois ;-;)  
**Pares: **Reita x Ruki  
**Disclaimer: **Não são meus... Droga.  
**Aviso**: Muito light  
**Notas:** Dedico essa fic para uma amiga que me faz **muita **falta. Ayu, espero que você leia e possa pelo menos se "divertir". Ten nhamu pau fofo  
**Sumário: **"As vezes... Tudo o que eles querem na verdade é atenção, e para isso não medem esforços..."

* * *

**O melhor amigo do... Cão**

_Por Suzuki Kaori_

_-_

Era mais uma das manhãs em que acordava ao lado dele. Isso já se tornara uma rotina e eu, claro, não iria reclamar.

Tranqüilamente abri meus olhos e o deparei olhando, divertido, para o chão.

- Reita?

- huh?

- Acho que vou ter que mandar sua camisa pra lavanderia.

- Por quê? – Olhei para o chão, – onde se encontrava também o resto de minhas roupas – E pude ver uma bola de pêlos correndo para fora do quarto. - PORRA! – O cachorro tinha urinado em uma das minhas camisas favoritas!

Esqueci de falar sobre o maldito detalhe sobre minha rotina, o cão. Fazia mais de um mês em que havia me mudado para o apartamento do Ruki. Tudo andava maravilhosamente bem. O começo do nosso namoro não era novidade para os outros membros da banda e para o produtor, que de começo praguejou de todas as maneiras dizendo que a noticia iria bombar na mídia e esse seria o fim da banda. Mas para nossa surpresa e alivio, até hoje ninguém, fora do nosso meio, conseguiu descobrir. Como disse, tudo estava muito bem até a chegada do Sabu. Droga, qual é a da família do Ruki? Eles sabem que o baixinho não sai da gravadora e quase nunca tem tempo, mas a mãe dele resolveu dar "férias" para o mascote, deixando-o no apartamento aos cuidados do morador e praticamente do 'novo' morador.

Mas aí que todo o problema começou. O cachorro não ia com a minha cara! Até em psicólogo de cão ele já foi, e o médico disse que o maior problema era... Eu!

Hahaha... Ok.

Demorou para cair a ficha. Já achava o 'doutor' maluco por ser psicólogo de cães, agora DEDUZIR que o problema era eu, foi a gota d'agua. Disse minha preferência por animais e ele riu da minha cara.

- Papagaios? O senhor realmente é bem estranho.

Pude sentir as veias da minha testa saltarem. Quem era aquele LOUCO para falar algo sobre papagaios? Eu também gosto de cães! Ta, eu admito... Menos o Sabu.

Voltando ao começo do dia...

- Vou mandar castrar você, bola. – resmunguei baixo, olhando para Sabu, que estava entre a porta da cozinha e da sala, rosnando para mim.

- Disse algo, Rei-chan?

- Eu? Não, não... – Sorri para Ruki e me aproximei do mesmo, depositando um demorado selinho em seus lábios.

- grrrrr... – Rosnou a bola correndo para o meu encontro... Ou melhor, da minha perna. Começou a puxar a barra, e eu ouvi o mesmo barulho que em semanas ouvia. Mais uma barra de calça rasgada.

- QUAL É O PROBLEMA DESSE CACHORRO, DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS? – Explodi. – ELE NÃO PODE ME VER COM VOCÊ QUE LOGO ME ATACA!

- Ele tem ciúme... – Riu Ruki, baixinho.

- MAS É MINHA ROUPA, DROGA! PRIMEIRO MIJA, DEPOIS RASGA!

Ruki abaixou e pegou Sabu no colo, afagando sua cabeça o aproximou de mim.

- Olha Sabu – Apontou para mim. – Seu outro... Papai. – Ruki segurou uma gargalhada ao ver meus olhos arregalados. Peraí... PAI DE UM CÃO? Acho que estou no lugar errado.

- NANI O?! – Incrédulo era a melhor palavra para descrever minha reação. Sabu simplesmente virou a cara e balançou o rabo para Ruki.

Agora ele faz pouco caso de mim. É muito pra minha cabeça...

Permaneci em silencio por alguns segundos, fitando-o. -... Vou tomar banho. - Disse. Sem tomar café da manhã nem nada, fui para o banho. O dia na gravadora seria cansativo e pelo menos com um pouco de paciência eu precisaria ter.

Abri a válvula, sentindo toda aquela água quente percorrendo meu corpo. Logo o banheiro era envolvido por todo aquele vapor, deixando a visão limitada. Encostei-me à parede, fechei os olhos e deixei a água me relaxar. Em meio a esse pequeno prazer não ouvi a porta sendo aberta. Logo pequenos braços envolviam minha cintura e seu queixo apoiado em meu tórax. Sabia que ele me encarava, mas não abri os olhos.

- Ficou nervoso? – Perguntou, com a voz mansa.

- Hum? – Eu realmente estava tentando relaxar. – Ele não gosta de mim, é um cão anormal.

- Reita! – Socou meu ombro levemente. – Sabu-chan não é anormal! Ele só... Só... Tem ciúmes da gente! – Abri os olhos e abaixei minha cabeça, para poder encará-lo da mesma maneira.

- Falta muito pra ele ir embora? – Ruki girou os olhos. Quando ia me soltar, o puxei para mim e enlacei sua cintura. Havia me preocupado só com minha guerrinha particular com o saco de pulgas e esquecido o dono dele. O compensei de toda a falta e... Que falta ele tinha de mim!

Deixamos Sabu no apartamento, e Ruki cismara de ligar a TV, com receio de deixá-lo sozinho. Ele fazia aquilo toda vez que saíamos. Chegando a gravadora, Kai já nos esperava com sua costumeira bronca matinal.

- Qual foi o motivo da demora, hoje?

- Nunca fez sexo de manhã, macaco? – Perguntei, deboxado enquanto abria o estojo do baixo. Ruki não sabia onde enfiar a cara, devido às risadas de Uruha e a expressão de Kai.

- Baka...

A manhã passou rápido, já que havíamos chegado entre 10h e 10h30 no estúdio. Logo estávamos parando o ensaio e indo almoçar.

Aquele restaurante nunca pareceu tão cheio. Nos sentamos em uma mesa ao canto, tentando evitar olhares e um possível reconhecimento. Infelizmente, nossa tentativa foi em vão. Duas garotas se aproximaram, coloridas e sorridentes.

- Ga...Gazetto? – Perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

- Hai! – confirmou Kai, sorridente como sempre.

- Podem nos dar seus autógrafos? – Não estava incomodado com a presença das duas. Pelo menos não eram umas daquelas meninas histéricas, que nos viam e se jogavam no chão, chorando. Isso assustava...

- Ruki-san? – Chamou timidamente uma.

- Sim?

- Como vai Sabu-chan? – Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Ruki.

- Assistindo televisão, em casa. – A garota riu. Logo as duas, após conseguirem nossos autógrafos. Afastaram-se e voltaram para sua mesa. Claro que fechei a cara.

Cão, cão, cão! Sempre O cão!

Voltamos para o estúdio após uma horas no restaurante. A tarde como sempre passando rápido. Era bom ficar horas trabalhando, ainda mais com uma de suas paixões... A música. Acho que se não fosse baixista, ou se não tocasse nenhum instrumento, a vida na Deal, a fio iria acabar comigo.

Já a noite, quando os ensaios terminaram, Ruki me chamou no canto.

- Vou passar no mercado e comprar algumas coisas. Vai na frente e vê se esta tudo bem com o Sabu. – Ah... Eu ia responder! Virei babá agora?!

- Não demora, ok? – Com um selinho, virei e sai do estúdio, em direção ao apartamento. Deixei o carro com Ruki e fui a pé mesmo.

Gostava de andar e não estava com pressa de chegar em casa. Mas pra minha infelicidade, eu já estava na frente do condomínio. Odeio viajar em pensamentos e não ver o tempo passar, droga. Acenei para o porteiro e entrei, indo para a recepção e logo no elevador. Ajeitei o cabelo, no espelho e tirei a faixa. Havia esquecido de faze-lo. Logo estava no andar do apartamento e já pegava a chave no bolso. Girei-a na fechadura e entrei.

- Sabu? – Estranhei o silencio. Normalmente ele fazia uma festa

quando chegávamos, mas logo parava para rosnar para mim, no colo do Ruki.

Olhei para todos os lados e nada da bola de pêlos.

– Deve estar na cozinha. – E estava.

Caído no chão e agonizando. Entrei em desespero e o peguei no colo, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ele tentava tossir, mas por algum motivo não conseguia. O levei para o sofá, onde o deitei, abri sua boca e pude ver alguns grãos em sua garganta. E sem pensar duas vezes, enfiei a mão na mesma e tirei os grãos, e ele tossiu, ainda sem ar. Novamente o peguei no colo e como um bebê, bati levemente em suas costas e pude perceber que ele voltava ao normal.

- Bola... – O encarei. Olho no olho. E pela primeira vez, desde que ele havia se mudado para o apartamento, me senti feliz em vê-lo bem. Peguei um daqueles supostos grãos e os examinei. Aquilo na verdade era algum tipo de veneno e eu já desconfiava quem havia dado para o Sabu. Um vizinho não gostava da presença dele, afinal, latidos a noite não eram nada agradáveis. E como as varandas eram praticamente coladas, ele deve ter jogado esses venenos e o idiota do cachorro comido, pensando que era algum doce. Sorte que vaso ruim não quebra e ele engasgou. Alguém iria ter muita dor de cabeça com a denuncia e o processo que claro, Eu iria meter nele.

O tirei do meu colo e o deixei no sofá. Já havia feito minha boa ação do dia. Deitei no sofá, apoiando minha cabeça no braço do mesmo, esperando que o cão descesse, mas ele não o fez. Ele subiu em cima de mim e se acomodou em cima da minha barriga.

- ...? – Arregalei os olhos. Só faltava ele começar a falar e dizer que me amava.

Sabu suspirou e se aconchegou, novamente. Achei melhor deixar, e assim peguei o controle da TV, que ainda estava ligada e mudei de canal. Detalhe no canal anterior... Educativo. Não sabia o que Ruki pensava, fazendo isso.

- Legal, sem janta... – Disse pra mim lembrando que Ruki ainda não havia chegado do mercado. Percebi as orelhinhas do Sabu se movimentarem. Ri.

Acabei pegando no sono, depois de algum tempo. Meu cansaço era maior, e havia vencido.

- Chegueii... – Ruki havia chegado, quase sendo escondido com as sacolas que segurava. Acabou fechando a porta com o quadril e levando as compras para a cozinha, automaticamente esperando me ouvir brigando com o Sabu. Dirigiu-se para a sala, com o intuito de desligar a TV, mas tomou um susto ao nos ver no sofá. Nessas alturas eu já estava acordado, mas fingia dormir. Ele se aproximou, e pude ouvir um "oh", costumeiro dele. Agaixou e acariciou meu rosto. Abri os olhos e o vi sorrir.

- Ohay... – Ele me calou, levando o dedo indicador aos meus lábios.

- O que aconteceu? – Sussurrou.

- Envenenaram o Sabu, e eu o salvei. Simples. – Eu disse, com um sorriso triunfante.

- ENVE O QUE? – Surpreso, Sabu tomou a atenção dele. Acariciou, agora sua cabeça, preocupado.

- o Sr. Inochi o envenenou. Não esquenta que amanhã eu resolvo isso. Agora deixa o saco de pulgas descansar...

- ha-hai...

- Vamos dormir?

- E a janta?

- Esquece ela, vem. – Levantei, pegando Sabu no colo e puxando Ruki pelo punho, para o quarto. Ele estava surpreso com o carinho repentino que estava dando para o cãozinho.

- Vem Sabu, vem! – o chamei, batendo algumas vezes no colchão. Ele subiu, depois que eu e Ruki nos deitamos.

- Acho que você aprendeu alguma coisa hoje, Rei-chan...

- Desconfiar ainda mais de vizinho rabugentos? – Sabu rosnou. – Ta, ta... Dar mais atenção pro cão. – Confesso que desde o começo, nunca havia acariciado a cabecinha dele, e acho que o que realmente queria, não era armar confusão comigo, e sim, atenção.

- Aishiteiru, baka. – Ruki riu, e me abraçou.

- Aishiteirumo.. – Quando ia abraçá-lo de volta, Sabu entrou no meio de nós dois e se aconchegou, debaixo do cobertor.

- Também te amamos Sabu...

**Fim**


End file.
